Et forhold uten like
by berganz
Summary: Det er Slurs og Lillys 6. år på Galtvort. Han er usikker på hvordan han skal få kontakt med the girl of his dreams nemlig Lilly Eving. Vil han virkelig ha kontakt med henne? Vil hun ha kontakt med han? R
1. Drømmen

**Jeg eier ingen av JKRs karakterer, dette kan også bli en skikkelig HP spoiler.**

* * *

"Kan ikke dere bare la han være?" Lilly sto med hendene i siden og så surt på Sirius og Jakob. "jo, kanskje hvis du går ut med meg?" sa Jakob med et sleskt smil om munnen. Remus så opp fra boken sin, han ristet på hodet. "hør her din pompøse idiot av en drittsekk; jeg ville ikke godt ut med deg om du var det siste hannkjønnet på denne jorda!" Lilly skulte.

Latter kunne høres fra elevene rundt, den var høyere nå enn da Slur hang opp ned. Jakob ble helt rød i fjeset.

Sirius' munn åpnet seg med et halvveis smil "oooooooh! Den sa.." han tidde i det Jakob sendte han et olmt blikk. Jakobs blikk flyttet seg over til Slur som hang og dingla opp ned etter foten i lufta. "vær glad Eving kom deg til unnsetning, _Snufserus_, men neste gang er du ikke like heldig" med dette datt Slur ned på bakken. Han begynte å plukke opp bøkene sine som lå strødd utover.

Lilly fulgte Jakob og gjengen hans med øynene, elevene rundt forsvant også. Hun satte seg på huk, plukket opp et bar bøker og gav dem til Slur. "er du ok?" spurte hun forsiktig. Slur så ned på henne med et humørløst blikk, det var ikke et eneste tegn til følelser i det. En lang pause fulgte. "jeg hadde klart med fint uten din hjelp, _grums_," tonefallet hans var overlegent og surt.

Lillys øyne smalnet en smule, ansiktet hennes var ikke lenger så silkemykt som det hadde vært få sekunder tidligere. "jah, takk for den du, skikkelig koselig, skulle jeg bare ha latt deg henge opp ned og latt han ydmyke deg enda mer enn du ble, kanskje?" sa hun sint, irritert og en smule såret. Slur så rundt seg. "ja? Alle andre gjorde det, så hvorfor skulle du liksom lete heltinne?" han dro på smilebåndet, og la armene om henne og dro henne så langt unna de andre elevene som mulig.

Hun rakk akkurat og plante et kyss på munnen hans før de ble revet fra hverandre med et brak. "hva i alle?" hørte Slur fra sengen ved siden av. Slur åpnet øynene og fikk øye på en høy nesten hvithåret gutt. Ansiktsuttrykket hans var overlegent, en smule bekymret og usedvanlig trøtt. "hva skjedde, Lusse?" sa en jentestemme. ææh! Er Narcissa her IGJEN?' Slur reise seg opp og se anklagende på "Lusse" og Narcissa. "kan ikke dere skaffe dere et eget rom å drive på?" Slur fikk på seg kuttene sine, dro med seg eliksirboka og gikk ut av sovesalen med et surt uttrykk.


	2. Paris? Oh YEAH!

Slur gikk nedover gangen, klokken var rundt syv og det var klart for frokost. Tankene hans svirret rundt den siste delen av drømmen han hadde hatt den natten. _åh, om det bare kunne vært virkelighet..'_ tenkte han i det han deisa rett inn i ei rødhåret jente. Han stivnet. "hei, se deg fo.. " "å, hei Severus," sa hun med et smil.

Lilly, den eneste jenta han faktisk så opp til, den eneste jenta han følte han kanskje kunne åpnet seg litt for, den eneste jenta han faktisk ikke hadde hatt noe imot og slippe inn. Det røde lange håret hennes som falt nedover ryggen og over skuldrene hennes som bølger på en sjø. De smaragdgrønne øynene som glimtetnår hun smilte eller lo. Å som han elsket det smilet, den latteren og de øynene.

Hun så på han med et småspørrende blikk. "er det noe galt?" spurte hun forsiktig. "eh.. neida.. bare ikke stå midt i gangen nestegang, _grums_," stemmen hans var kald, øynene hans var helt sorte og viste absolutt ingen tegn til følelse. Han så øynene hennes blekne litt, men hun beholdt masken. Det var som om noen kuttet hjertet hans i to og lot det blø.

Han så på henne en siste gang og gikk videre til storsalen.

* * *

Lilly så etter den sorthårede gutten med et trist bikk. Hun sukket. _åh, hvorfor må han alltid kalle meg grums?' _tenkte hun. "Hei! Eving!" hørte hun en kjent guttestemme rope. _åh! Ikke han igjen..' _"hva er det du vil, Potter?" med dette snudde hun seg og så på den høye sorthårede gutten med nøttebrune øyne og de runde brillene. 

Jakob så ned på henne med et urolig uttrykk. "Snufsi gjorde deg ikke noe, gjorde han vel?" Jakob flyttet blikket over skulderen hennes. "Nei, faktisk ikke.." hun så på jakob et småirritert blikk. "han heter ikke Snufsi, Snufse, Snufsa eller Snufserus, hanhar faktisk et vandlig navn som alle oss andre,men om du ville ha meg unnskyldt," Lilly snudde seg og gikk samme vei som Slur. _åh! At han ikke bare kan la meg være, ok, han er jo snill som bryr seg, det skal han ha. Men ÅH! Er det mulig og være så.. innpåsliten og så dum? Han tar jo aldri et hint!' _

Etter frokost gikk Lilly opp på oppholdsrommet. "alright!" hørte hun en kjent stemme rope, det var Jakob. "We're going to Paris, dude!" hørte hun Sirius rope og de to guttene druste håndflatene sammen i en high five. _Paris?' _tenkte hun og gikk mot oppslagstavla.

" _Elevene ved Professorene M. McSnurp og H. Snilehorn UGLE klasser _

_er herved invitert til et opphold i Paris for nærmere studier av eliksirer_

_og transfigurasjon. Skolen vil betale for utgifter som hotellrom, _

_mat/drikke og museums besøk. Utgifter som shopping og andre_

_festligheter vil havne på egen regning. Jeg og lærerstaben oppfordrer _

_alle som har mulighet til det om og bli med. Dette vil bli en lærerik tur, _

_ikke bare for utdanningen, men for dere som individer også. Påmelding_

_vil leveres til husstyrer._

_Rektor _

_Albus P. W. B. Humlesnurr. "_

Lillys ansikt lyste opp i et smil. Hun hadde egentlig alltid ønsket å dra til Paris.

* * *

Severus' ansikt lyste også opp litt når han leste lappen på oppslagstavla i Smygards oppholdsrom. Severus kjente en hånd på skulderen sin, han snudde seg fort og så rett inn i de mørkeblå øynene til Evan Rosier. "kult, hæ? Paris og greier! Jeg kan nesten ikke vente, ass! De fine franske jentene og sånn! Woooah!" gliste Evan. Severus så på han med et følelsesløst blikk. _jeg håper bare Lilly blir med, jeg.' _Tenkte han for seg selv og banet seg vei til en av skinnsofaene. Rosier slang seg ned ved siden av han og la beina på bordet. "har jeg gjort deg noe el no?" spurte han og så på Severus med et halvveis såret blikk. "neida, jeg er bare ikke i humør til å snakke," svarte han og så inn i veggen. "det er'u aldri da!" med dette reiste Rosier seg opp og gikk bort til Narcissa og begynte å snakke med henne. 

Severus så bort på dem en liten stund før han gikk opp på sovesalen pakket sekken og gikk ned til den første timen, transfigurasjon.


	3. Jeg klarer meg selv

"Slur, Eving, dere er gruppe en, Potter, Lupus, dere er gruppe to, Svaart!" professor McSnurp stirret på Sirius med kalde, strenge og irriterte øyne. "Hva er det du tror du driver med? Sett ned Slur med en eneste gang!" Lilly så bort på Severus som hang opp ned i lufta etter ankelen med kutten hengende over hodet. Hun snudde hodet mot Sirius å sende han et kjempestygt blikk.

Sirius smekket med staven og Severus datt ned med nesa først. "ouff!" var det eneste som kom ut av han. Severus løftet hodet og så på Sirius med et blikk som kunne drepe. Han kom seg på beina og satte seg på plassen sin som var ved siden av Lilly. Hun så bort på han igjen, denne gangen med et litt unnskyldende blikk. "Er du o.." DUNK! Øynene hennes ble fulle av engstelse. "Severus?"

Severus lå med hodet på pulten noen sekunder før han falt ned på gulvet. Lilly kom seg rundt pulten i løpet av få hundredeler. Hun klappet han på kinnene i et tappert forsøk til å få han til å våkne. 'åh, våkne da! Kom igjen, Severus, våkne!' tenkte hun.

Elever samlet seg rundt dem. Professor McSnurp presset seg mellom noen elever, hun så fullstendig sjokkert ut. "Gi han litt rom! Alle sammen, gi han litt rom, sa jeg!" skrek hun nærmest. Flere av elevene trakk seg unna.

Lilly snudde seg og fikk øye på Jakob og Sirius. Sirius hadde det største gliset om munnen og Jakob så på Lilly med et småondt, halvveis glis som viste litt stolthet. Hun skulte og snudde hodet mot McSnurp som hadde fått liv i Slur. "Professor? Jeg kan ta han med til sykestua så du får fortsatt undervisningen," sa hun og så bekymret på Slur. McSnurp nikket.

"Slipp meg, ok? Jeg klarer meg selv!" Slur så på Lilly med de sorte utolkelige øynene sine. Stemmen hans var like kald og hatsk som den alltid var. "Greit!" sa hun kort og lot han gå på egne bein.

Han fortsatte og se på henne en stund mens de gikk. "Hvorfor hjelper du meg?" spurte han brått. Lilly smilte bare. "Vel, jeg vet faktisk ikke? Kanskje det har noe med at jeg vet det vil plage Jakob? Ikke at jeg tror det er derfor, det er vel heller det at jeg bare vil hjelpe deg," med dette så hun ned i gulvet mens Slur bare fortsatte og stirre på henne.

Etter en liten stund utbrøt han kaldt og irritert: "Så jeg er bare et stakkarslig objekt for å gjøre den dusten sjalu?" Lilly så forbløffe opp på han. "Nei? Selvsagt ikke! Unnskyld meg, men hva tror du om meg egentlig?" stemmen hennes ble litt strengere i løpet av denne setningen. Slur så på henne med et underholdende blikk som forsvant like fort som det kom. "Vil du virkelig vite det?" spurte han lurt.

Lilly stoppet opp. "Ja, jeg vil det," hun la armene i kors. "Hvorfor? Du kommer bare til og bli fornærmet og løpe av gårde uansett," han så overlegent ned på neglene sine. "så du syns jeg er så fæl, ja?" "Nei? Jeg sa ikke at jeg syns du var fæl, gjorde jeg vel?" han gliste nesten. "Hva ellers skal jeg liksom tro?" Lilly svelget og så på han med et utolkelig blikk. "Du må ikke alltid tro der verste om folk, vet du," Han så halvveis dovent på henne. "åh, greit, ikke at jeg bryr meg om hva du syns om meg, men likevel, når du sier det på den måten blir jeg.." begynte hun før hun ble avbrutt av klokka som ringte. "Vi ses senere da, Eving," Med dette begynte han og tusle mot sykestua alene. Lilly ble stående igjen alene å stirre etter han mens de andre elevene fynte gangene.

Slur kom seg aldri på sykestua. Det var noe annet som hadde oppholdt han.

Lilly gikk tilbake til McSnurps klasserom for å hente sakene sine da en kort, lubben, lyshåret gutt fanget oppmerksomheten hennes. "Hei, Lilly," sa han sjenert og så ned i gulvet. "Hei, Petter," svarte hun og smilte til han. "Vet du om noen av de andre tok med seg sake.." Hun ble avbrutt igjen. "Eving!" Den velkjente stemmen hans sang i ørene hennes. Hun snudde seg og det første hun så var det enda mer velkjente gliset til Jakob. "Jeg har sakene dine," bagen hennes hang over skulderen hans. "Å, tusen takk," hun rekk frem hånden for å ta den, men han gav den ikke tilbake. "Hvordan kan ei så lita som du bære så mye?" datt det ut av han. "Det har ikke du noe med. Kan jeg få den?" Hun kjente sinnet stige. Jakob ristet på hodet. "ikke før jeg får et kyss," gan gliste.

Sirius og Remus sukket. "skjønner han ingen ting?" hvisket de i munnen på hverandre. En.. To.. Tre.. Fire.. ned tellingen hjalp ikke, Lilly begynte og koke. "så viktig er det ikke at jeg gidder og kysse deg, Potter," sa hun med sammen bitte tenner. Hun snudde på helen og gikk arrogant vekk.


	4. Kysset

Lilly satt foran et av de mange vinduene i tredje etasje. Det eneste som lyste opp gangene var det hvite lyset fra den fulle månen. Ulvhyl kunne høres i det fjerne, samt hundeklynk. Lilly krympet seg vær gang klynkene kunne høres. Stakkars hund eller ulv eller hvilket som helst dyr de klynkene kommer fra, tenkte hun. Hun så opp på månen og det var akkurat som om lynet slo ned i henne. "Stakkars Sirius!" sa hun til seg selv og kom seg på beina. Lilly beit seg urolig i leppa. Og Remus! Tenkte hun.

Skritt kunne høres lengre ned i gangen. Lilly kjente blodet stivne før hjernecellene beordret henne om å løpe. "Horn? Er du ok?" spurte en nasal gutteaktig stemme. "ah," stønnet "Horn". Lilly gikk i dekning bak en rustning. "Jeg tror det går greit, Ormsvans, men gå du, hjelp Tasselabb, han trenger deg mer enn jeg akkurat nå, jeg kommer med til oppholdsrommet uten noe problem, k?" sa "Horn" etter en liten stund. Man kunne høre små, tunge skritt løpe nedover gangen og enda et stønn.

Lilly kjente stemmene. Hun kjente dem så alt for godt. Jakob og Petter. Hun likte ingen av dem noe særlig. Jakob kunne være grei nok når hun var alene med han, men når han var sammen med vennene sine var han en enorm pest av en plage. Petter, han var bare en fyr som var til stede, han sa ikke mye, men hun kunne fremdeles ikke fordra gutten. Han stirra alltid på brystet hennes, rumpa hennes eller målte henne ekkelt med øynene. I fjord hadde han til og med sklidd under skjørtet hennes (AN: Til ære for deg Pia:P). Lilly hadde blitt så irritert at hun hadde klappa til han tre ganger. Han hadde begynt å gråte. Alle folka rundt dem gapskratta.

Lilly tok et steg ut fra skjulestedet sitt. Hun rundet hjørnet forsiktig og lydløst, der så hun han. Jakob sto lent mot veggen, han holdt hånden over den ene siden av magen. Lilly tok forsiktige steg mot han. "Jakob?" spurte hun forsiktig. Jakob så fort opp og stønnet igjen. "Lilly?" Han rettet seg opp og dro den ledige hånden gjennom håret. "Hva gjør du her?" spurte han skjelvende. Hun tok noen raske skritt mot han og greide akkurat og ta han imot før han kollapset. "Er du ok?" Hun så bekymret på han. "Jada," stønnet han og prøvde å holde seg oppe av egen styrke.

Jakob og Lilly kom seg etter en stund med mye strev opp på oppholdsrommet til Griffingene. Lilly hjalp han til sofaen så han kunne sette seg, hun tryllet frem en skål, rent vann og en klut samt et rensemiddel for sår. "Hva er det du driver med?" Jakob så spørrende på henne. "Hjelper deg," svarte hun og satte seg på kne fremfor han. "Skjorta," sa hun kort. Jakob hevet et øyenbryn. "Går du ikke litt fort i svinga nå, Eving?" sa han med et stort flir om munnen. Lilly så på han med et drepende blikk. Jakob svelget, så ned i gulvet og begynte og kneppe opp skjorta.

Da Lilly fikk se overkroppen hans kjente hun blodet strømme raskere rundt i kroppen. Den var solbrun, muskuløs, garantert på grunn av rumpeldunken, den var rett og slett perfekt i hennes øyne. Hun svelget, satt seg litt nærmere han, vrei opp kluten (hun har selvsagt vasket hendene) og vasket varsomt vekk blodet som lå rundt sårene han hadde på siden av magen.

Jakob stønnet nok en gang av smerte og han knyttet hånden rundt en av de slitte sofaputene. "Jeg må si; det er virkelig snilt av dere. Det dere gjør for Remus mener jeg," sa hun halvveis smilende. Jakob så spørrende ned på henne. "Hvordan vet du…" begynte han, men Lilly avbrøt. "Jeg har visst det siden tredjeklasse. Jeg lurte alltid på hvor det ble av Remus rundt disse tider. Og en dag så fulgte jeg etter dere for å se hva dere dreiv med…" hun stoppet opp og så opp på Jakob. Han så lamslått ut. "Jeg har aldri vært så redd i hele mitt liv," sa hun og fnyste, hun ristet også på hodet så noen hårlokker falt ned i ansiktet hennes. "Men ta det rolig, jeg har ikke sagt det til en sjel," smilte hun.

Jakob fortsatte å se lamslått på henne. "Du kunne blitt drept! Er du klar over det?" Han kjente pulsen stige. "Ja, det er klar over det. Og jeg har aldri gjort det igjen etter at jeg nesten ble det!" glefset hun mildt mens hun vasket kluten og helte litt rensemiddel på den. Hun la det forsiktig over såret og Jakob stønnet nok en gang, høyere denne gangen. "Unnskyld," sa hun fort. Jakob ristet på hodet. "Ikke be om unnskyldning," han smilte svakt. Lilly smilte tilbake og fikk renset ferdig såret, hun tryllet frem bandasje og la den forsiktig på.

"Greier du deg?" spurte hun og så han dypt inn i øynene. "Så lenge du er sammen med meg så gjør jeg det," svarte han og dro henne forsiktig mot seg. Sinnet hennes sa hun skulle trekke seg tilbake, men musklene ville ikke reagere. Øynene deres låste seg i hverandre og forbindelsen var umulig å bryte. Leppene deres ble koblet seg sammen og Jakob la den ene hånda på skulderen hennes, Lilly kjente panikken bre seg ut i kroppen med en voldsom fart. Hun trakk seg fort unna. "J-Jeg må.. God natt!" stammet hun og løp opp på sovesalen. Jakob ble sittende igjen alene, han sukket og lot hånda gli oppgitt nedover ansiktet.


End file.
